To love a Potions Master
by FireIceStormRain
Summary: The title says it all. P.S. the story is told from your point of few. Enjoy.


I walked into potions bored out of my mind, suddenly Fred and George grabbed me and pulled me over to the very back corner of the room.

''We need your help''Started Fred.

''We need a way to sneak out of class''Put in George.

''Without Snape noticing''Fred added

''So can you cause a diversion''George quickly added

''Pleaseeeeeeeeeee!''They said together causing me to roll my eyes.

I still had no idea how they did that, but I nodded anyway causing them to grin as they took their seats directly beside the door.I made sure snape wasn't looking and grabbed an empty glass phial off the shelf and added together lacewing flies, eye of newt, salamander tail and powdered root of asphodel

They started to bubble and boil as I knew they would and I chucked it straight at Snapes desk, just as he sat down. It exploded everywhere letting out a white fog that covered Snapes view of the twins as they sneaked out of the room sending me identical grins and a wink as they did, but I wasn't smiling for long, as Snape stormed over to me, red faced and extremely pissed off.

''100 points from Gryffindor! And detention for the rest of the month!''He full on screamed at me.

Before storming off to clean up the mess I made and I couldn't help but giggle at how hot he was when he was angry.I'll admit I find Snapes mysterious look and deep voice very sexy, but don't tell the guys or else i'll never hear the end of it.

When night fell I made my way to Snapes office.I'd decided that if I was going to being spending every night for a month with him then I might as well make good use of it and had dressed up or should I say down in a black crop top revealing my small waist and a mini skirt showing off my long legs as I was quite tall,but still a head shorter then Snape and to top it off I wasn't wearing any underwear.

I pushed open the door to his office and saw him sitting at his desk, marking our homework on the effects of amortentia,which I knew I had aced. He hadn't looked up yet not even when I closed the door with a slight bang. After a minute or two he spoke up.

''Why are you dressed so provocatively,this is detention not a strip club''He drawled out.

I felt my cheeks heat up and a tightening in my stomach, holy crap was I turned on. He finally looked up his eyes roaming up my body ever so slowly before looking into my eyes, I knew it was now or never.

''Well sir I would've came naked but peeves might have liked that too much''I replied smirking

At this he raised an eyebrow at me a smirk of his own appearing.

''Oh really and why is it you feel the need to take off your clothes for detention''He asked

Though I knew he was teasing me, he probably thought i'd be too chicken too reply,

''Well sir I want you to fuck me and that would be pretty hard if i was wearing clothes''I replied smirking back at him.

A look of suprise crossed his face, before he quickly reverted back to his normal empassive expression as if I had imagined it,but I knew I hadn't.

''Then why are you still clothed?''He asked.

Obviously trying to regain control,he just thought I was teasing him and wouldn't actually go through with I wasn't a chicken and within a second my clothes where on the floor. His eyes went wide as saucers and he literally jumped out of his seat, giving me a good view of the bulge in his pants, I smirked knowing I was turning on the normally empassive and cold professor.

I walked round the table leaning against it with Professor Snape standing right in front of me and in the most seductive voice I could manage after all I was a virgin and had never done this sort of thing before I sai

''Well what are you waiting for Professor, i'm all yours every last inch''I practically purred at him

And with in seconds his lips were firmly on mine locked in a passionate kiss for dominance,his arms wrapped tightly around my waist lifting me up and setting me on his desk,my legs winding around his as we sat/stood there for a few minutes just kissing passionately our tongues fighting for dominance, before I couldn't take it anymore

''God damn it Snape,if you don't strip right now i'm going to rip your fucking bollocks off ''

This got a low chuckle from Snape, before he slowly started unbuttoning his shirt, the wait was killing me and beofre I could help myself I grabbed a hold of him yanking the offending garment off only to discover there was still another layer underneath. This caused me to let out a vicious growl of annoyance. Luckily Snape clicked on to my impatience and without even unbuttoning his shirt ripped it off, buttons flying everywhere revealing his pale, lean body that was actually quite muscled with a smattering off black hair trailing down his chest and disappearing into those blasted slacks of his.

I pushed his top the rest of the way off and as I did it revealed several scars crisscrossing across his front and on his left arm the dark mark stood out drastically against his pale skin. He seemed to notice my shocked look and quickly turned away from me ashamed, revealing more scars on his back.

''You should go, you deserve better then this, then a washed up ex-death eater''

I felt my throat go dry, I didn't have words to express what to I wanted to say instead I wrapped my arms around his waist leaning my head against his shoulder and tenderly kissed the scars on his back tracing them with my lips, causing him to shiver.

I leaned by head against his shoulder, pressing my lips close to his ear.

''I don't care about your scars and I don't give a damn that you use to work for him, that was before,this is now and all that matters is that I want to be with you, can't we just forget the past and get lost in the present. Atleast for tonight?''I whispered softly in his ear.

He turned slowly around in my arms a single tear sliding down his cheak,which I quickly wiped away kissing him tenderly on the lips,he picked me up genlty and carried me into his private chambers,laying me down softly on his bed, before standing and slipping his trousers off followed by his boxers,but before I got a good look at him he lay down between my legs.

His arms on either side of my head, while I wrapped mine around his neck and wrapped my legs around his hips pulling him close. He looked down at me and I saw love in his eyes a soft smile on his perfect lips.

''You need to know that i'm only a death eater because i'm a spy trying to get information off you-know-who for dumbledore, to help destroy him for once and for all ''

He said quietly a pained expression crossing over his face, worried about my reaction, but I just smiled at him softly.

''I believe you, now stop worrying about that it can wait for tomorrow, right now I just need you ''

I said softly causing him to smile nodding at me before he slowly started to push into my virgin warmth. Once he reached my barrier he gave me a look silently asking if I wanted to continue and I nodded. I knew it would hurt, but I loved him and I knew he would never intentionaly hurt me. Just as this thought crossed my mind he thrust his hips filling me completely with his length which was huge!

And hurt like hell but I didn't want him to see my pain so I buried my face in his neck, tears escaping my eyes and for a couple of minutes we just lay there him holding me in his tight embrace whispering soothing words in my ear, letting me adjust to how fucking huge he was, but sure enough the pain started to ebb away and I felt pleasure start to build in me.

''Snape make love to me'' I whispered quietly to him.

He laid me down and just as he started to thrust into me. He said,

''Call me severus''

And at that he thrust into me hitting my g-spot and causing me to yell out

''SEVERUS!''

He grinned at me and started to fuck me passionatly. I was lost in pleasure as he made sweet love to me. I couldn't think straight all I could do was lay there and hold on tight. I felt my release coming and with a scream I came all over his gorgeous, thick cock and with a few more thrusts he burried his cock deep inside me and came inside my very willing body filling me with his seed.

He was about to pull out but I stopped him pulling him close to my body. He realised what I meant and rolled us over so I was ontop and like that we fell asleep in eachothers warm embrace not knowing what the future held, but together we would make it i just knew it.


End file.
